


The Deleted Scene

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Oops?, and Natasha - Freeform, based off the deleted scene from endgame, yes Tony dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N Stark has lost a lot over the past five years, first a good portion of their family when the snap happened, then Natasha sacrificing herself, what more could they lose? Wait... (Based off the Endgame deleted scene) Major Character Death(canon)
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/Stark!reader
Kudos: 28





	The Deleted Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

The battle started out slow, with Steve, Thor, Clint, and your father trying to get as many shots on Thanos as they could, you trying your best to help, but you were still hurting from the lose of your aunt Natasha, everything felt like it was crumbling and Carol wasn’t there to help you pick up the pieces, you hadn’t seen her in almost two years, she was your best friend and crush, had been since the day she barged in on you guys when Thanos created this chaos five years ago, but you didn’t have time to think of any of that, you had to fight back.

Falling to the ground for the third time in a row, you felt your energy draining, your powers were starting to get less and less powerful the more you tried to use them, the most you were getting were wisps of black that barely even did anything to him, you tried as hard as you could to push yourself back up, but your arms were shaking, finally just letting yourself collapse, you couldn’t keep going, you couldn’t.

Closing your eyes, you started to accept reality, you guys had lost, and you were all dead, your eyes opening when Thor shouted “I knew it!” and seeing Steve holding Thor’s hammer, watching as Steve gave Thanos a run for his money, until he wasn’t, you trying once more to get up to help him, to do _something_ only to hear “On your left!” Causing you to look up, seeing one of Strange’s portals open up and see Sam step out, causing you to let out a cry of relief, seeing as more opened up and you pushing yourself up, seeing everyone else do the same “Avengers” Steve said, you smiling at him and getting yourself ready “Assemble”.

As the battle went on, you found yourself helping your parents as they flew around in the suits that your father had made them, you having one of your own, but it wasn’t as… metal as theirs “Peter!” You shouted, seeing him trying to get away with the gauntlet “Go help him! We’re fine!” Tony shouted, looking at you and you nodded before taking off, your energy having increased tenfold when everyone had come back and you trying to form a black cloud around Peter to protect him, only to be thrown to the side by a large laser from the ship above, taking all your concentration and leaving Peter unprotected “No!” You shouted, pushing yourself up as you saw the lasers shooting all around him, freezing when you saw a certain blonde smash through the ship before landing in front of Peter.

“Hi, I’m Peter… Peter Parker” Peter said from the hole he was hiding in, clutching the gauntlet for dear life “Hey Peter Parker, got something for me?” She asked, giving him a small smirk as you ran up and stood a few paces behind her, watching as Peter stood up and looked around “Don’t know how you’re gonna get it through all that” he said, handing it to her just as Wanda landed beside her “Don’t worry” she said, looking at Carol “She’s got help” Okoye said, standing in front of them as your mother lands beside her, you walking up with Mantis and locking eyes with Carol, you giving her a small smile which she returned before you all focused on what was ahead of you “Lets do this” you said, smiling as you cracked your knuckles before walking with the other females of the group, creating a black cloud around you all to protect you as the forces charged.

After a bit, you watched as Carol was thrown to the side “Carol!” You shouted, rushing over to her as she rolled over “Are you okay?” You asked, kneeling down next to her and checking her over while she laughed “I’m fine, Y/N… Don’t worry” she promised, looking at you and you couldn’t help but smile, wanting to hug her but you knew this wasn’t the time or place, so you just helped her up instead “Together?” You asked, holding your hand out to her and smiling when she took your hand “Together” she said, giving your hand a squeeze before you dropped her hand and charged into battle with her.

“No… No, no, no, no, NO!” You cried, seeing your father on his knees and seeing the stones on his hand, trying to rush over to him to stop him, he wouldn’t survive that type of power “Dad, stop!” You shouted, getting stopped by Carol who wrapped her arms around you and held you back as you fought her grip, her knowing you’d get yourself killed if you had tried to go up there and keeping a firm grip on you as you collapsed in her arms, sobbing and begging her to let you go as you watched Tony snap his fingers, feeling your heart shatter as he did and watching as Thanos and his army started to disappear around you guys until the only thing that could be heard was your sobs.

After a moment, Carol let you go and you ran over to where Tony was resting back against some rubble, Pepper already there and holding his hand “Dad, why? Why’d you do it?” You cried, knowing he wouldn’t be able to answer you with the damage that was done to his body, hearing you mother say something before she kissed his cheek, her resting her head on his chest as the life vanished from his eyes and pulling you into her side as you sobbed, neither of you seeing the scene behind you as you mourned the loss of your father.

Clint watched as the two of you cried, thinking of everything and everyone that was lost in this battle, thinking of Natasha who didn’t deserve her death before he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, resting it on his hand and shortly after T’Challa looked back at him before he dropped to one knee as well, Carol watched sadly as you cried, she wanted to help you, to hold you and tell you that everything was going to be okay, but instead she saw T’Challa take a knee before doing the same, deciding that paying respects for your father was more important to you right now and watching as everyone else did the same, you only looking up when you heard Steve’s knees hit the ground and you felt your heart swell as you saw everyone kneeling for your father, but it didn’t help the hole that was now in your heart, you had lost the man that you had looked up to, the man who would wipe your tears away, the man who could make you laugh when you were upset… You had lost the one who had taken you in when you had nothing and you could never repay him for that, he was gone and there was nothing you could do to change that, no matter how much you wanted to.

A few days later, it was the day of Tony’s funeral, you stood to the side with your mother and little sister, watching as the wreath sailed away in the water, tears burning your eyes once more as Pepper wrapped an arm around you and Morgan “We’ll get through this” she promised, the three of you standing there for a moment before you guys headed to chat with some guests, most of them sharing stories of Tony and his many adventures, some you had heard plenty of times, but others not so much.

Later that night, you were sitting on the edge of the dock, your feet in the water and the moonlight shining on the water ahead of you “Hey” Carol said softly, pulling you from your thoughts as she sat down beside you, you unable to keep the thoughts of how handsome she looked in that suit at bay “Hey” you said, looking at her before looking back out at the water “I’m sorry” Carol said after a moment of silence “If you’re saying you’re sorry because of me losing my dad, I don’t-“ “No, I’m sorry for not being here for you… You needed me, but I just ran” she said, looking at you and you looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Ran? Why would you need to run?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she bit her lip “I had to run because I was falling for you, I didn’t want to ruin anything, especially with all that’s been going on and-“ she said, you cutting her off from her rambling by capturing her lips with yours “You’re talking too much” you said, looking at her and giving her a small smile before you turned back to the water “Can we take it slow though? So much has happened and I don’t know if I can handle a full relationship right now” you said, the lose of your father really taking a toll on you and looking down when Carol reached over and took your hand “Of course, take whatever time you need… I’ll wait for you as long as I have to” she said, giving your hand a squeeze and you smiling slightly before the two of you fell into a comfortable silence, knowing that you had a long journey ahead, but you had the greatest support system out there and nothing could change that.


End file.
